herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vali Lucifer
Vali Lucifer is the leader of the Vali Team that was previously affiliated with the Khaos Brigade, as well as the anti-hero of High School DxD. He is a descendant of the original Lucifer and the possessor of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion; wielding the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. As such, he is the direct rival of Issei Hyoudou and Ddraig. Appearance Vali is a handsome young man with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes that are often shown as to be rimmed with a light ultramarine. He is often seen wearing a dark green V-neck shirt, with a high-collared black jacket over it. He also wears burgundy colored jeans, with a silver chain drooping down over them, and he has black pant-like garments that cover the majority of his pants, with three bands encircling his calf on his right leg; he wears black shoes with black buckles. As with other Devils, Vali has black bat-like wings on his back. However, unlike the other Devils, he possesses a total of eight wings. Vali also has a great resemblance with his grandfather, Livan Lucifer. Personality While initially appearing to be a cold, arrogant, overconfident and ruthless person, Vali has a calm, noble, and caring side in him as he cares deeply for his comrades. Vali strongly believes in his own strength. Along with the Longinus "Divine Dividing" and his demonic powers, he refuses to use any other weapon besides the two. He is known to be a prideful young man and a battle maniac, being obsessed in finding strong opponents, and having said that he would gladly welcome death if there was no one strong enough for him to fight. Vali shows a proper attitude towards beings that deserve respect. History As a child, Vali was persecuted by his parents who were afraid of him and viewed Vali as a monster. This was later revealed to be a suggestion by Vali's grandfather, Rizevim, who told his son to "bully" Vali if he was scared of him. Vali eventually ran away from his parents and was found by Azazel who took and raised him in Grigori where Vali trained himself with the intention of killing both his father and grandfather. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Vali first appeared in Volume 3 to defeat Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. He reappears in front of Kuoh Academy in Volume 4, mocking Issei for his weaknesses and his lack of strength. He later participated in the peace treaty between the Three Factions, fending off several magicians before betraying Azazel and revealing his allegiance with the Khaos Brigade. He then fought against Issei. While initially underestimating Issei due to his background, Vali became interested in him after Issei manages to overwhelm him despite the fact he was not using his real strength. The battle, however, was ended abruptly by the sudden appearance of Bikou who asked Vali to retreat. In Volume 6, Vali and Bikou appeared in front of Issei after he had just finished his usual Devil work, warning Issei to be careful about Diodora Astaroth. He reappears along with Bikou and Arthur Pendragon, saving an unconscious Asia Argento from the Dimensional Gap and giving advice to the Occult Research Club on how to release Issei's Juggernaut Drive. He later reveals his true purpose of being in the Underworld, which was to have a look on the True Red Dragon God Emperor, Great Red as he reveals to Issei that his greatest desire is to defeat the Great Red and become the True White Dragon God Emperor. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Vali and his teammates cooperated with Azazel to help the Gremory group in their battle against Loki and Fenrir. As Vali and Issei has started to get along with each other, Odin joins their discussion asking him which women's body part does he likes. Vali irritatedly replies that he's no Oppai dragon, but he thinks that the line from their waist to their hip symbolizes the beauty of women, gaining the nickname Ketsuryūkō from Odin, much to Albion's dismay. In the battle against Loki, Vali used his Juggernaut Drive to defeat Fenrir after they were transported by Kuroka to another location, allowing Arthur to use his Excalibur Ruler to subjugate the giant wolf. In Volume 9, Vali sends Le Fay Pendragon and Gogmagog to Kyoto to "repay" the Hero Faction for their surveillance on the Vali Team. After hearing Le Fay's report, Vali became interested in Issei's new power which differs from the usual Juggernaut Drive after Issei successfully persuaded two of the past possessors, but he claims that it is not his style to persuade the past possessors and that he will dominate them all instead. In Volume 11, Vali sends Kuroka, Le Fay, and Fenrir to the Hyoudou Residence as Ophis's bodyguards, who at that time was interested to learn more about Issei. When Cao Cao and Georg attacked the Gremory Team, Vali switched places with Fenrir through a magic circle set up by Kuroka and Le Fay. During the battle, Vali, angered by Cao Cao mocking his past, attempted to activate his Juggernaut Drive but was stopped when Georg under Cao Cao's orders used Samael's poison on Vali, greatly weakening him. In Volume 12, Vali, still suffering from Samael's curse, hid inside the Gremory Palace while receiving treatment from the original Sun Wukong. He later fought against Pluto, revealing his Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive after sealing all of the past possessors' consciousness and halves Pluto into nothingness in one blast. After Issei defeats Cao Cao, Vali came to check on both on them, commenting on the fact that Cao Cao received Samael's curse and asking why the Truth Idea didn't work which after hearing Cao Cao's explanation, laughs at the latter. He tells Cao Cao that the one who will defeat Issei is him. He then promptly leaves the area with his team. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, though never showing up in person, Vali is mentioned several times, investigating extinct monsters, including Evil Dragons, while running into the Khaos Brigade. Near the end of Volume 14, Euclid Lucifuge received a report that Vali and his team were causing trouble and sent Grendel to deal with him. In Volume 15, Vali appears along with Arthur, Bikou and Fenrir in Romania, to discuss with Azazel the re-emergence of the Evil Dragons, the Vampires, the Holy Grail and Euclid Lucifuge. In Volume 16, while Issei and the Occult Research Club members are being confronted by Crom Cruach, Vali arrived and said that he and Issei needs to team up to deal with the strongest Evil Dragon since he doesn't want to expend more energy after fighting with the possessor of Incinerate Anthem and Euclid Lucifuge. Even though he, with his normal Balance Breaker, and Issei, with his Crimson Cardinal Promotion, teamed up, they weren't able to deal considerable damage to Crom Cruach with the latter stopping the fight after accomplishing his task to stall the group for ten minutes. Vali later met his grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, and even though his anger for him was overflowing, he didn't recklessly attack him knowing that his grandfather possesses a power that far surpasses his. After Rizevim teleported Vali and the Occult Research Club members to the Carmilla's castle town to witness personally the mayhem caused by the mass-produced Evil Dragon, Vali attacked Rizevim but wasn't able to inflict damage to him and was furious after the latter succeeded in escaping with Euclid and Lilith. After returning from Romania, Vali and the rest of the Vali Team participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and agreed to be Odin's adopted son. Gallery Divine Vali new.png Divine Dividing Scale Mail.png Vali 7565tled.jpg Vali 7567tled.jpg Vali Albion Scale Mail.jpg Vali new2.png Vali 4921457.jpg Vali 2013-11-04_01-44-23-41.jpg Vali 7562tled.jpg External Links http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Vali_Lucifer Category:High School DxD Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Male Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Anti Hero Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Satan Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Mutilators Category:Multiple Saver Category:Counterparts Category:Loyal Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Ergokinetic Heroes